Merepotkan!
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: cerita seputar keluarga Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Sasuke Sakura sudah bertunangan. Saat ingin berkencan, eh, malah disuruh jaga anaknya Itachi! "Euh, pikirkan! Itu tak seburuk yang kau kira. Lagipula, kami sangat sibuk hari ini. Sasuke, seharusnya kau berbakti kepada kakakmu ini," Haduh…**

**Merepotkan**

Sasuke keluar menuju ruang tamu. Ehm… jam 08.50. sebentar lagi pasti Sakura bakal datang. Sakura janji akan main ke tempat Sasuke. Ya… Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bertunangan dan berencana beberapa bulan ke depan untuk menikah. Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sebentar-sebentar pandangannya beralih ke Itachi, kakaknya yang sibuk bersliweran di depannya. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik kakaknya itu. Hmm… Itachi menaiki tangga tak lama kemudian turun dengan membawa beberapa tas berisi perlengkapan Kak Konan.

"He, bisa Bantu gak sih?" Itachi melempar sebuah tas ke pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kesal.

"Iya, Sasuke tolong Bantu Kak Itachi membereskan barangnya Kak Konan. Sebentar lagi Kak Konan bakal melahirkan, semua repot," Mikoto ikut menimpali. Sasuke mau tak mau berdiri kemudian ikut membereskan barang-barang Kak Konan. Fiiuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga. Semua tas sudah tertata rapi di dalam mobil. Suara bel berbunyi. Sasuke berlari ke depan pintu dan mendapati Sakura berada diluar sana sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" sapanya kepada tunangannya itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat pagi, tante," Sakura mulai menyapa Mikoto yang sedang membawa tas, berniat menuju ke mobil.

"Eh, Sakura, iya selamat pagi," Mikoto mulai melangkah lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Itachi," Sakura memandang Itachi dengan tersenyum. Itachi membalas senyum Sakura dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu, ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada di sana.

"Eh, kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya kepada SasuSaku.

"Eh, kami mau kencan," Sakura menjawab malu-malu.

"Oh, eh, Tunggu bentar. Bagaimana kalau kalian menjaga anak-anakku?" Itachi teringat sesuatu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kami harus kencan dengan membawa bayi?" katanya tak percaya.

"Euh, pikirkan! Itu tak seburuk yang kau kira. Lagipula, kami sangat sibuk hari ini. Sasuke, seharusnya kau berbakti kepada kakakmu ini," Itachi berbicara sambil menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Iya, Sasuke, kami sedang sibuk hari ini. Sebentar lagi Kak Konan melahirkan. Seharusnya kau membantu dong!" Mikoto berbicara tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

"Sakura, kamu mau kan menjaga anakku sebentar? 1 hari saja!" Itachi berkata dengan nada memohon, ditambah dengan wajah Mikoto yang penuh harap, membuat Sakura tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Ah, I…Iya," jawab Sakura kepada kedua orang itu.

"Bagus! Terimakasih banyak ya Sakura. Hmm… semua perlengkapan bayi ada di dalam kamar! Mereka juga lagi pada tidur kok," kata Itachi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong.

"Gak apa-apa kan Sakura. Hmm… Hitung-hitung latihan kalau nanti menjadi ibu," Mikoto berkata sambil menepuk lembut bahu Sakura kemudian ia mengikuti Itachi kedalam mobil. Itachi dan Mikoto pun berangkat.

"Kamu ini, kenapa mau sih menerima tawaran itu?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. Sakura ikut duduk di sofa.

"Ehm, habis, kasihan juga kan mereka, Sasuke! Kencan kan bisa lain kali. Gak apa-apa ya?" kata Sakura merasa bersalah. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu mereka sih! Anak-anak Kak Itachi itu bandel. Yang bernama Tako itu bandelnya minta ampun, sedangkan yang masih bayi namanya Hiko itu sebentar-sebentar menangis! Kau ini! Merepotkan tahu!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat ngeri membayangkan kelakuan anak-anak kakaknya itu. Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan. Euh! Memang benar kalau anaknya Kak Itachi itu bandelnya minta ampun. Apalagi yang namanya Tako, anak 6 tahun itu selalu mengganggu kencan Sasuke dan Sakura selama ini. Pernah suatu kali Tako mengekor Sasuke dan Sakura selama mereka pacaran. Minta dibeliin ini, itu, minta ke sini, kesitu. Uah, membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk bergidik.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke. Kasihan kan mereka? Lagipula di rumah sepi. Katanya ayahmu sedang ke Suna ya? Kasihan kan keponakanmu itu? Semua sedang sibuk mengurusi Kak Konan," Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan menasehati Sasuke. Sasuke tetap membuang muka. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke, menggelendot manja ke lengannya kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sebentar melihat Sakura yang tampak cantik pagi itu. Ia membalas ciuman Sakura.

"KAKAAAK! Kakak ini sedang apa sih?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka menghentikan ciumannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Aw! Itu Tako, berdiri berkacak pinggang di tangga. Sakura segera berdiri dari sofa.

"A… a… Tako sudah bangun ya?" katanya meringis. 2 alasan! Pertama, karena menyimpan dendam… anak kecil itu selalu saja mengganggunya dengan Sasuke. Kedua, karena malu. Seorang anak kecil mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

"Huh, Kakak ini tidak tahu malu banget sih sama anak kecil! Dasar memalukan!" Tako berkata sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya, serasa seperti guru yang menasehati muridnya. Sakura meringis. Kali ini menahan marah. Uh, kalau saja tak ada Sasuke. Anak itu…

"Tako, kau jangan begitu dengan Kak Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba menasehati Tako. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu, anak kecil (biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya Anak Setan kalau sedang tak ada Itachi. Tapi ya, emang cuma di dalam hatinya saja dia manggil gitu!) itu keras kepala sekali. Melebihi dirinya. Tako menyeringai.

"Apa peduliku!" jawabnya kemudian mendekati Sakura. Sakura menunduk mengamati Tako. Uh, sebenarnya cukup tampan sih, cuma kelakuannya itu yang membuat Sakura ngeri.

"Gendong dong, Kak!" Tako mengulurkan tangannya ke badan Sakura. Sakura terkejut.

"Hah, a..apa?" katanya tak percaya.

"GENDOOONG!!!" Tako berteriak. Sakura tak mau mendengar suara anak menyebalkan itu. Ia kemudian menggendong anak itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Tako, turun!" Sasuke memerintah Tako. Dalam hati Sakura udah sebel banget. Habisnya, Sasuke telat sih!

"TIDAK MAU!!!" Kata Tako. Tangannya bergelayut di leher Sakura.

"TURUN!" Sasuke mendekati Tako dan menariknya paksa dari badan Sakura. Karena Tako tak mau turun, dia malah mempererat pegangan tangannya ke leher Sakura.

"Ughh… Eg… Sasu…ke… hen..tiggk..an!" Sakura merasa lehernya tercekik kuat. Sasuke segera menghentikan tarikannya.

"Ma..Maaf Sakura!" katanya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sesak.

"Heh, anak kecil! Kamu ini…!" Sasuke merasa gemas dengan Tako yang masih ada di gendongan Sakura. Tako hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biarkan dia begini dulu, lama-lama juga bosan!" Sakura mencoba tabah meski dalam hatinya, ingin sekali membanting anak yang sedang ada di punggungnya.

"Tako, mau kemana?" kata Sakura mencoba ramah. Tako yang merasa menang segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hmmm… Aku mau keliling rumah! Cuma, kakak harus berlari menggendong aku! Nanti, Kak Sasuke yang jadi monsternya! Kakak Sakura jadi kudaku! Ya…?" kata Tako bersemangat. Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke menatap sebal ke anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Maen saja sendiri sana!" Kata Sasuke marah. Tako memandang Sasuke penuh kebencian. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah. Tadinya alisnya sama-sama meruncing, kini menjadi datar. Mata berkaca-kaca dan suara mulai terdengar sesenggukan.

"UWWAAAAAAAA… KAKAk JAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!!!!" tangisnya pun meledak. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Sakura, langsung menutup telinganya yang dekat sekali dengan mulut Tako. Bisa-bisa tuli ni kuping! Sakura kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyuruh Sasuke menghentikan tangisan Tako dan menyetujui permintaannya.

"Oke…!!! Jangan nangis!" kata Sasuke panik. Tako mulai menghentikan tangisnya. "Jadi, setuju kan?" katanya setengah senang. Sasuke mengangguk terpaksa.

"Yaaaa…..! Mulai!" katanya memerintah. Sakura segera berlari menurut kehendak Tako, sedangkan Sasuke pura-pura mengejarnya. Beberapa menit mereka lalui masih dengan berlari. Sedangkan Tako asyik melonjak di punggung Sakura sehingga sakura merasakan berat pada punggungnya. Sasuke yang berpura-pura mengejar, tak luput dari penderitaan. Setiap kali mendekati jarak Tako, Tako segera memukul kepalanya dengan pedang mainan. Aw! Hih, ketika Sasuke mulai memperlambat larinya, Tako akan mulai menangis dan berkata Sasuke tidak sayang kepadanya. Dan… tentu saja Sakura akan memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menuruti kemauan Tako karena tak tahan dengan suara tangisannya. Menyebalkan! Sudah sekitar satu setengah jam mereka bermain seperti itu. Tako mulai meminta Sakura menghentikan larinya dan turun.

"Kakak, makan!" katanya memerintah. Ia segera duduk di sofa, berbaring ala raja yang sedang menyuruh para pelayannya. Sasuke menatap anak itu kesal. Kalau saja bukan keponakannya, anak itu…

Sakura menuju ke dapur, mencari-cari makanan.

"Sasuke, tak ada makanan ya?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Tako yang menyadari itu langsung mulai menangis lagi.

"Ehm, jangan menangis! Ini Kakak mau masak!" kata Sakura sambil menutup telinganya dan berjalan mondar-mandir mempersiapkan bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari atas. Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Hiko! Ia berlari dan mendapati Hiko menangis. Untung saja masih bayi, masih 1 tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Menggendong Hiko, walau caranya tidak benar. Ia memegang celana anak itu. Basah! Uwaaa… merasa jijik dengan baunya, ia kembali meletakkan Hiko. Hiko menangis lebih keras lagi. Sakura yang sedang memasak terkejut mendengar suara tangisan Hiko yang bertambah keras. Ia bingung. UWAAA… merepotkan sekali. Kok ya, selama ini Sasuke bisa tahan tinggal serumah dengan anak-anak nakal itu! Sakura mempercepat masaknya.

"Kakak, cepetan dong!" Tako mulai berteriak. Sakura menatap anak itu, kemudian melotot. Dia sudah capek diperintah anak itu. Tako yang sebal balas melotot kepada Sakura. Mereka saling melotot sampai akhirnya Tako menangis lagi. Tangisannya lebih keras dari yang tadi. TIIIDAAAKKK!!!!!

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir. Bimbang antara masakan dan bocah nakal itu. Ia memilih masakan sebentar. Ia cuma masak nasi goreng. Ia mematikan kompor kemudian berlari ke arah Tako dan memeluknya.

"Ma… Maaf, jangan nangis, Tako!" kata Sakura memohon. Tako mulai memukuli kepala Sakura dan badannya. Sakura tetap memeluk anak itu.

"Tako, jangan nangis, nanti kakak juga ikut nangis!" Sakura berkata sedih, ia mulai berakting menangis. Tako behenti menangis. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Eh, kakak jangan ikut menangis. Itu namanya cengeng!" katanya pelan. Sakura mengangguk. "Eh, kalau begitu, Tako mau makan saja!" katanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Ia terus memperhatikan Sakura dari dapur. Sakura membalikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Tako. Tako jadi merasa bersalah dengan Sakura. Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke di atas. Di kamar, dilihatnya Sasuke yang mengangkat Hiko dengan kedua tangannya, sementara dia sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari bayi itu. Sakura tersenyum, mendekati Hiko kemudian meraihnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sakura, dia bau!" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengganti popok bayi itu. Memang jijik, tapi, dia harus melakukannya. Dengan bantuan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bekerja sama.

"Akhirnya!" kata mereka berdua serempak. Tetapi Hiko masih saja menangis.

"Sepertinya dia lapar!" Sakura menggendong Hiko kemudian turun kebawah diikuti Sasuke.

"Bawain bentar!" kata Sakura menyerahkan Hiko kepada Sasuke. Sakura sendiri membuatkan susu ke dalam botol bayi itu. Setelah selesai ia menjejali (sebenarnya meminumkan) botol itu ke mulut bayi itu. Berhenti menangis. Huaa… akhirnya. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih," katanya. Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri Tako yang menatapnya malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum.

***

"Hah?" Itachi dan Mikoto kebingungan setelah mendapati Sasuke, Sakura, Tako dan Hiko. Di situ, di ruang tamu, tampak lah Sasuke duduk tertidur di sofa, di pangkuannya terdapat kepala Tako yang asyik tidur telentang, sedangkan Sakura tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Sasuke, dengan Hiko berada dalam dekapannya. Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum.

"Bangun!" Itachi membangunkan mereka semua yang tertidur. Mereka semua bangun hampir bersamaan. Sama-sama mengucek mata masing-masing. Tako yang menyadari ayahnya datang segera memeluknya.

"Makasih ya, Sasuke, Sakura!" kata Itachi dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Loh, yang menjaga Kak Konan siapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ayah," jawab Itachi cepat.

"Eh, makan malam disini ya, Sakura!" kata Mikoto menuju dapur. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Gimana, enak kan menjaga Tako Hiko?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang makan. Sakura hanya tersenyum (dipaksa) sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah. Itachi tertawa memandang mereka.

"Tapi, aku salut kok sama kalian. Berhasil mengatasi Tako dan Hiko," kata Itachi kembali.

"Hmm… ya… hitung-hitung kan persiapan kalau punya anak. Iya kan Sakura?" Mikoto menimpali. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan makan.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil tunangannya itu. Sakura menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Em… Kalau menikah nanti, kita punya anak yang banyak ya?" katanya serius. Yang ditanya cuma blushing. Sedangkan Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto heran.

"Aku mau balas dendam sama Kak Itachi," kata Sasuke. Itachi cuma tersenyum mendengarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar. Eh, besok, aku nitip Tako sama Hiko lagi ya?" Tanya Itachi memohon. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Kemudian dengan gerakan kompak, mereka segera meninggalkan ruang makan disertai teriakan kompak. "TIIIDDDAAAAAKKK!!!!"

**Filladelfia : Jelek… emang jelek sih! Tapi ini kisah nyata. Huh, kalau teringat anak-anak tuyul itu! Uh… cuma disini ada yang dikurangi, dan ditambah dikit-dikit. Dan Aku yang jadi Sasuke dan yang kuda dan monster itu memang benar. Hih! Dasar Tuyul! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary :**** Kumpulan cerita seputar Uchiha. Dengan ciri khas kata "****TIIIDDDAAAAAKKK" pada setiap chapnya.**

**By : Filladelfia**

**Sasuke Malang**

Pagi.

"Bangun…"

"Bangun…!"

"BANGUN!!!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat Sakura sedang senyum-senyum menahan tawa melihat Sasuke kaget seperti ini. Sasuke menatapnya sebal karena tidurnya terganggu. Mungkin karena melihat Sasuke yang bermuka masam Sakura langsung meminta maaf dan kemudian duduk di sofa. Sasuke semalam memang tidur di sofa gara-gara kelelahan sehabis bekerja merapikan arsip-arsip kantor di ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik kau pindah ke kamar saja, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil merapikan rambut Sasuke yang berantakan. Sasuke tetap diam. Rupanya masih mengantuk. Matanya setengah terbuka. Sakura menggeleng gemas.

"Ayo, kau tidak mau tidurmu nanti terganggu, kan?" kata Sakura yang kesal karena tidak digubris Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke??"

"Uuh, Sasuke," Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke pelan. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura yang ada dipipinya kemudian meletakkan tangan Sakura menjauh dari pipinya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ugh… Sudahlah, Sasuke, aku sudah memperingatkanmu," kata Sakura kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. Terlihat disana Mikoto sedang memasak di dapur.

"Eh, Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa Sasuke sudah mau pindah?" kata Mikoto kepada Sakura, menantunya. Ya… Sakura memang istrinya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng lemah kemudian mengangkat bahunya,"Sasuke terlalu keras kepala, ibu,"

"YA sudah, kau bisa membantu ibu, kan?" kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan pisau dan sayuran kepada Sakura.

***

"HEEEEEIII, Orang gila!!!!" teriak Itachi histeris saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia mendekati ke sofa kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura dan Mikoto yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan terkejut kemudian mendekat ingin tahu.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" kata Mikoto keheranan mendengar Itachi yang tertawa seperti itu. Itachi tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menunjuk ke arah sofa sambil salah satu tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terlalu sakit karena terus tertawa. Satu gerakan kompak, Mikoto dan Sakura melihat Sasuke tertidur di sana. Mereka terkejut karena di sana ada Sasuke yang sudah tidak berwujud Sasuke lagi. Mereka berdua menahan tawanya karena tidak tega. Konan yang terkejut dengan suara tawa Itachi turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia ikut tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa dari sekitarnya terbangun. Ia menatap semua orang tertawa kepadanya, kecuali Mikoto dan Sakura yang tersenyum geli menatapnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Semua orang yang ditanyai tak menjawab malah semakin tertawa.

"HOI!!! Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang patut dikasihani, Sakura mendekat.

"Tuh kan, Sasuke sih, kan sudah kubilang ke kamar saja. Sekarang liat deh karena gak nurut!" kata Sakura pelan kemudian menyuruh Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi. Semua orang memandang mengikuti langkahnya. Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Semua orang di rumah itu berpandangan penuh arti. Dan tanpa ditunggu waktu lai, mereka langsung mendengar teriakan histeris dari seorang Sasuke," TIIIDDDAAAAAKKK!!!!"

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari 'sesuatu' itu.

"Sakura, kenapa wajahku seperti ini? Jangan-jangan kamu ya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Iya kan? Kamu marah gara-gara aku gak nurut sama kamu?" lanjutnya.

"Ugh. Apaan sih? Seenaknya saja main tuduh!" kata Sakura ketus sambil berlalu menuju ke lantai atas. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Sakura, kemudian mengikutinya ke atas. Itachi, Konan, dan Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berlalu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ditanya malah seperti itu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengejarnya. Sakura tetap berlalu kemudian mengunci kamarnya.

"Hei!" kata Sasuke yang langsung menggedor mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Sakura.

"Ugh, Sasuke jahat," kata Sakura dibalik pintu.

"Gak kok! Aku kan cuma Tanya,"

"Tapi kok nada-nya nuduh!"

"Bukan. Aku cuma Tanya,"

"Bohong. Pasti Sasuke nuduh aku yang gituin wajahnya Sasuke, kan?"

"Bukan. Ya udah. Aku gak nuduh kamu yang giniin wajahku. Tapi, buka pintunya, Sakura!"

"Uh," walaupun malas, Sakura membukanya juga. Ia melihat Sasuke yang berwajah kesal.

"Tuh, kan. Masih marah. Pasti nyangka kalau yang membuat wajahmu begitu itu aku. Iya kan? Ih, Sasuke jahat banget sih!"

"Iya. Eh. Maksudku gak! Aku gak nuduh kamu. Iya deh. Maaf!" kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang memelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Eng… tidak ada," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hanya saja…." Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi,"

"Ukh, dasar!" kata Sasuke kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Sakura dan menciumnya.

"IIIHHH, DASARRR!" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar terdengar di telinga mereka. Mereka menoleh cepat.

"TAKO!" kata Sasuke sambil berteriak marah. Tako hanya tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya yang tampan dan imut terlihat bertambah imut. Sakura yang tak tahan melihat wajah imut Tako kemudian mencubit pipinya. Eng… Tako di sini kan anaknya Itachi. Makanya, dia wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Itachi, rambutnya juga diikat seperti ayahnya. Cuman bedanya, di wajah gak ada garis yang ada di deket hidung itu loh.

"Ih, Tako lucu, deh!"

"Ih, Bibi! Apaan sih?" kata Tako sambil mengelus pipinya. (A/N :Perlu dicatat (halah gak usah!), hubungan Tako dengan Sakura menjadi dekat sejak kejadian di chap 1 itu.)

"EH, apaan tuh?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat pipi Tako yang kehitam-hitaman. Sasuke segera mengambil tangan Tako dan membuka telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan sebatang crayon berwarna hitam.

"TAAKOOOO!!!! Jadi kamu ya?" teriak Sasuke marah. Ia kemudian mengejar Tako yang berlari ke lantai bawah sambil tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Anak usil. Anak bandel. Anak se-" Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya, menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa mengerutkan wajahnya bingung.

"Anak apa maksudmu?" kata Itachi menatap Sasuke curiga.

"A… Anak sekecil gitu kok nakal sekali!! iya! Iya, seperti itu, kok! Bukan apa-apa!" kata Sasuke yang gugup. Sebenarnya alasannya salah, karena huruf 'e' yang diucapkan berbeda bunyinya. Tapi… jujur saja, dia takut dihajar kakaknya jika memanggil Tako dengan anak Setan. Ketika sudah berhasil menangkap Tako, "Jadi, kamu tadi yang mencoret wajah paman, kan?" tanyanya marah sambil badannya berjongkok supaya sama tingginya dengan Tako, supaya ia bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Tako, untuk melotot kepada anak itu.

"Eng bukan!"

"Iya kan?" kata Sasuke memaksa.

"BUKAN! KOK MAKSA SIH??"

"Iya kan? Kalau kamu bohong nanti hidungmu panjang," kata Sasuke mengancam sambil menunjuk hidung Tako, memencet hidungnya sebentar.

"Wakakaka… Ih, paman masih percaya aja yang kayak begituan. Dasar!!!" kata Tako tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura yang sudah turun ke bawah, Mikoto, dan Konan tertawa kecil.

"O.K deh. Kau kan yang mencoret wajahnya paman? Kalau kamu jujur mau ngaku, dan nyritain cerita yang sebenarnya, nanti kamu dapet es krim, gimana?" kata Sasuke yang tahu kelemahan Tako. Sejenak Tako tampak berfikir keras.

"Eng… Tapi bener es krimnya kan? Iya, aku yang nyoret wajahnya paman. Jadi gini….

**Flashback**

"Ih… Hiko nakal deh, ini kan punyaku," kata Tako kemudian merebut crayon yang dipegang Hiko.

"Eng… A… Uwaaaa…aaaaa," Rupanya, Hiko tidak terima dengan perlakuan kakaknya yang semena-mena merebut crayon dari tangan Hiko. Mendengar tangisan adiknya, Tako bukannya menenangkan adiknya malah berlari ke lantai bawah. Tako bersembunyi di bawah tangga. Dari atas terdengar teriakan Konan yang menyiratkan kekesalannya pada Tako. Tako menggeleng-geleng. Mulutnya komat-kamit menirukan kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya. Tangannya bergerak seperti sedang menggurui, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tako berdiri. Ibunya sudah tidak mengomel lagi, adiknya juga sudah tidak menangis. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu depan, hendak bermain ke luar. Dan saat melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat pamannya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sofa. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar paman pemalas,"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia mendekati pamannya yang suka digodanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selama ini selalu mengalah –tepatnya kalah- darinya. Tako mendekati Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tako tertawa kecil. ia kemudian 'menghadiahi' pamannya sebuah mahakarya berlabel 'made by Tako'. Tako tertawa-tawa saat melakukan itu kepada Sasuke. Berlagak seperti sang seniman yang ahli, dia menggoreskan crayon itu ke wajah pamannya.

"Hmm… ke kiri. Oh oke! Ini matanya dikasi kaca mata, trus alisnya dipertebal supaya mirip ama paman Lee, Hmm, dikasi taring ah. Eh, ini tompelnya hampir ketinggalan! Hmmm… apa lagi ya? Bawah hidung udah dikasih kumis, bawah bibir udah dikasih jenggot. Oh, iya! Gambar! Hmmm… terus…. Dipipinya kasihin gambar aja, gambar kepalanya shinchan aja!" Tako berbisik pelan sambil tertawa-tawa riang tapi dengan suara yang pelan. Dia memandang puas 'hasil karyanya'. Walaupun dia sendiri mengakui, karyanya kali ini jelek sekali. Wajah Sasuke mirip orang gila. Yang seharusnya mirip dengan kepala shinchan tergambar mirip kotoran kerbau besar di pipi pamannya. Tako mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, jelek ah, yang jadi modelnya paman Sasuke sih!!! Pergi dulu ah!" katanya kemudian berlalu, menuju keluar rumah.

**End Of Flashback.**

"Dasar anak nakal!" kata Sasuke gemas melihat keponakannya itu.

"Kak Itachi, punya anak kok bandel gini sih?" lanjut Sasuke kesal. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ala… tungguin aja. Aku sumpahin anak kamu nantinya bandel melebihi anakku!" kata Itachi. Sakura tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Gak akan! Iya kan, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang istrinya mengharapkan pembelaan. Sakura menunduk blushing.

"O, jadi Tako gitu ya kalau dibilangin mama!" kata Konan sambil menggendong anak barunya, Uchiha Sirai (cewek, haduh, gak bakat buat nama). Tako menunduk "Maaf Ma!" katanya kemudian memeluk ibunya. Ia kemudian menoleh kepada pamannya,"Paman, jadi kan beli es krimnya?" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ogah!" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu ke lantai atas.

"Uh, paman jahat banget. Pembohong, ntar hidungnya panjang," kata Tako beteriak kencang.

"Ih, Tako masih percaya aja yang kayak begituan. Dasar!!!" kata Sasuke menirukan ucapan Tako sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tako, si anak yang imut tapi bandel (biasala anak kecil) hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Baru kali ini ia kalah dari pamannya.

**Filladelfia : Sasuke sangat OOC. Eng… sebenarnya aku ini suka sekali anak kecil karena imutnya itu. Tapi… mereka kadang berisik dan mau menang sendiri sih (Tako : Ala… kayak kamu dulu enggak aja!!!)**


End file.
